Faith in you
by rjt040190
Summary: When Oliver wants to give up on everything, Felicity reminds him and manages to bring him back to his senses. OLICITY


_**Faith in you**_

_**I do not own Arrow. :(**_

_**The vigilante... The IT-girl**_

* * *

Felicity and Diggle were in the foundry, waiting for Oliver to come back from a mission. They failed to catch their target, so obviously Oliver was mad. As they both heard the door open and slam shut loudly, they _knew_ that he was beyond pissed. Oliver walked down the stairs and had a look on his face that usually made people afraid- but _not_ Felicity...

Oliver flung his quiver, arrows and bow on the table, before walking to the bathroom. Oh, he was furious!

Diggle turned to Felicity and asked."Should I talk to him or will you?"

Felicity bit her lip, and sighed."You can leave it up to me. I'll talk to him, Digg. I knew that it wasn't a good idea for him to go alone on this mission."

Diggle nodded in agreement and grabbed his stuff, before walking out the foundry.

((()))

At the moment, Oliver was doing exercises on the salmon ladder. Felicity watched him, while he pushed his body to the limit. He was really punishing himself for failing tonight.

"Oliver? Can we talk?" Felicity asked, as she observed him with caution.

His brows were furrowed, while doing the heavy workout, his muscles flexed as he climbed the ladder.

Oliver didn't even look at her, let alone answer her.

"So… I know I usually am invisible in people's eyes, but I didn't expect that _you_ would ignore me…" Felicity uttered, as she tried to make eye contact with Oliver.

As a sigh escaped his lips, he looked down at her, as he locked eyes with Felicity." You wanna talk? Then talk, Felicity. I'm not in the mood, as you can see." Oliver replied.

Felicity placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him."Will you _please_ act like a mature person and get down from there, so we can have a proper conversation?" she spat, looking very annoyed.

Oliver huffed, and jumped from the ladder." I don't want to discuss how I failed the mission, OK? Let it go." He growled, as he towered over her.

"I don't want to let it go! I wanna talk about it. It's not your fault that Connor got away, OK." Felicity said.

"You know what! I'm tired of _this_… I'm tired of this _place_! I'm tired of the _people_ of Starling City! I'm even tired of _you._" He spat, as his eyes bored into hers.

Oh no! Oh no, he didn't! Oliver did _not_ just say that to her! As his words still rang in her ears, Felicity boiled from the inside out.

"Would you please stop acting like a spoiled little child? So the mission didn't go as planned! So what? Big deal! We will catch Connor the next time! That's a fact, if I have anything to do with it! I'm already on it, my computer is running a search on him right now." Felicity shouted, as they stood face to face.

"Don't bother, OK! I can't do _this_ anymore. I'm hanging up the Arrow suit for good! I just…" he began, but paused for a few moments and let out a deep breath." I'm tired, Felicity. _So_ tired… I'm sick and tired of all of this! Look at my life now… it's not normal. I need normal… And what I do doesn't make much difference anyway! People in Starling City are still the same! Corrupt, greedy and… I just wish I could have my old life back!" Oliver said.

Now those words made Felicity see red. "How _dare_ you! You know what? I can handle being shot at during a mission; I can handle being held against my will by a psycho killer. Hell, I can even handle a bomb around my freaking neck! But… you acting like this! _That_, I cannot handle! You… ungrateful, self centered, self observed ass! Suck it up and move on so we can catch that scumbag!" Felicity insulted, as she clenched her small hands into fists.

"I cannot do this anymore, Felicity. I can't. I want out. And what about you? Huh? Don't you want out? Don't you want a life of your own? You and Diggle are living your lives for the Arrow! That's not healthy! Don't you want a normal life with a husband and kids? You _so_ deserve that, Felicity. I cannot do this anymore… I cannot drag Digg and you down with me. I think it's enough… I have _enough_ of this!"

As Felicity heard those words, her throat closed up. She was hanging by a thread here. It was difficult for her too, but she was hanging on for him! Because she cared about him and she'd do anything to support him. Felicity was hanging in there, because the people of Starling City were counting on _him_! There was no one else…

"So you _think_ all of this is easy for me? You think it's easy for Digg? It's _not_! But we do this, because we are on a mission to clean up this city from scumbags, thugs, corrupt people… just very bad people! And you think I don't want what you just mentioned? Yes, I want those things! And yes, I will have those things some day. But now… at this moment, I want to help your cause! I want to help you _save_ Starling City! Have you forgotten why you wore the Arrow suit in the first place? Have you! Don't… don't forget. And if you do… I _will_ be here to remind you, Oliver." Near the end of her rant, Felicity shouted so loud, as her hands trembled heavily.

Tears spilled from her eyes, because she was _so_ furious at him. And yet, he still managed to look like he had given up.

"Aaargh!" Felicity exclaimed, wanting to strangle him.

"You are the green Arrow, just accept that and let's get that scumbag Connor, OK." Felicity said, as she placed her hand on his chest.

Oliver locked eyes with her and whispered." Sometimes I feel like the whole world is upon my shoulders… and I get tired to carry it… especc" he began and paused, then continued." Especially when I failed on a mission like tonight... Then I feel _so_ unworthy of Digg and your help. I feel like I failed you guys… I feel so unworthy, being around you, afraid that I have disappointed you. At times like these, I just wanna give up and stop this madness!"

"I want to give up _too_ sometimes… you know, send my resignation and move away from Starling City… take another job offer, start a whole new life... Just leave here, but I just _cant_ do it! Do you know why, Oliver? Do you? Even when it gets so difficult and you're yelling at me, because I screwed up during a mission, I tell myself not to just up and leave. Know why? Because no matter how much I screw up or Digg screws up or you screw up, I have _faith_ in you… I have faith in us and I strongly believe that we are accomplishing _so_ much for Starling City. That's what you want, right? To be and do better? " Felicity said, as she gently cupped his face.

At hearing that, Oliver let out a deep breath and smiled down at Felicity. As he pulled her in a tight embrace, Felicity's eyes fell shut involuntarily.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" she asked, as Oliver squeezed her even tighter.

"For being here for me… for reminding me... for having faith in me, for not doubting me, even when I fail sometimes. Thank you." He whispered, as he nuzzled his nose in her shiny, blonde hair.

"You're welcome, Oliver. I'll always have faith in you..." Was what Felicity said, as her face rested in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**_Review? Please? _**


End file.
